Spring Fling
by Secret Behind the Pen
Summary: CP Coulter Daltonverse
1. Chapter 1

**Audition Day**

It was that time of year again the Dalton Spring Fling and the Warblers were to sing at the dance.

They each were to take turns, but for the main song they were picking a pair to sing a duet.

"Eat my dust," Dwight cried running down the hall shooting holly water at them.

"Never! Eat marshmallows crazy," Ethan cried back shooting marshmallows at Dwight.

"Happily," Dwight said eating them as they came his way.

"Ok! Ok, its time for Warbler practice," Kurt clapped his hands together getting everyone's attention.

Today the Twins, Kurt, Blaine, Reed and Logan were trying out for the lead solo and it was really rare for Reed to try out.

Reed knew if tried out he could sing to Shane, but it was going to be a hard fight. Even if he didn't win for the lead main song he still had another chance.

"Ok, Warblers, settle down, settle down. I have some news for you, we are not going to be auditioning for a lead solo in the big number. We are not even having a big number any more we are just having solos and every one is going to audition," Danny said getting every one settled in the Windsor common room.

"Up first it is going to be Ethan and Evan. "

"Well, after this you guy will be eating our dust," The Twins Bantered

The piano started and Ethan began to sing.

Ethan and Evan had their backs turned to the other Warblers. The song started and Ethan turned around and started to sing.

_**Ethan  
**__I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause._

Then Evan joined in the song.

_**Evan  
**__I will travel across the land  
Searching far and wide  
Each Pokemon to understand  
The power that's inside._

_**Together  
**__Pokémon gotta catch them all (Evan: It's you and me)  
I know it's my destiny (Pokémon)  
Oh, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend._

Pokémon gotta catch them all (Ethan: Our hearts so true)  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokémon!  
Gotta catch them all (Evan: Gotta catch them all).

_**Ethan  
**__Yeah, every challenge along the way  
With courage I've faced  
I will battle every day  
To clam my rightful place._

_**Together  
**__Come with me the time is right  
There's no better team  
Arm n' arm we'll win the fight  
It's always been our dream._

_Pokémon gotta catch them all (Evan: Its you and me)  
I know it's my destiny (Pokémon)  
Oh, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend._

_Pokémon gotta catch them all (Ethan: Our hearts so true)  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokémon!  
Gotta catch them all._

_**Evan**__  
Gotta catch them all_

_**Ethan**__  
Gotta catch them all_

_**Together  
**__Yeah!_

The Twins ran up and down around the Windsor common room. The stopped at the front of the room with air guitars and then started jumping up and down with a fist in the air. It became like a concert and the other Warblers joined in and be came the audience

_Pokémon gotta catch them all (Evan: It's you and me)  
I know it's our destiny (Pokémon)  
Oh, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend._

_Pokémon gotta catch them all!_

The Warblers erupted into cheers and the Twins took a bow.

"Ok, Ok settle down now. We still have more to come; up next we have Reed."

Reed was standing out side off the Windsor common room, nervous as ever.

He picked up the guitar (this was the only song he knew on the guitar) and started to play.

The Warblers inside the common room heard a faint song start to play and heard a voice start to sing.

_When the night won't fall and the sun won't rise  
__And you see the best as you close your eyes  
__When you reach the top as you bottom out  
__But you understand what it's all about_

_Nothing's ever what it seems  
__In your life or in your dreams  
__It don't make sense, what can you do  
__So I won't try makin' sense of you_

Reed walks into the room and up to the front of the room while still singing.

The Warblers were amazed that Reed could play the guitar, they also didn't know he could.

_[Chorus:]_

_Love just is... whatever it may be  
__Love just is... you and me  
__Nothing less and nothing more  
__I don't know what I love you for... love just is_

_When you ask to stay and then disappear  
__It seems you're gone but you're really here  
__When every move seems out of place  
__But every touch is filled with grace_

_Some things never get defined  
__In your heart or in your mind  
__It don't make sense, what can you do  
__So I won't try makin sense of you_

_[Chorus]_

_Don't ever ask me for reasons  
__I can't get to you  
__Don't ever ask me for reasons  
__Why I live for you... I just do  
__I just do_

_[Repeat second stanza]_

_[Chorus]_

OMG was all Kurt was thinking and then he turned to Blaine who also was in shock/happiness.

The Warblers then erupted into cheers of finally Reed realizing that he was in love with Shane and that he could play the guitar.

"Wow, Reed we didn't know you could play the guitar," Wes replied.

"That was AMAZING," David commented.

Reed blushed and walked back to sit next to Kurt.

"Next up we have Kurt Hummel."

For this song he had Blaine play the guitar for him.

_Will you count me in?_

_I've been awake for a while now  
__you've got me feelin like a child now  
__cause every time I see your bubbly face  
__I get the tinglies in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes  
__and I crinkle my nose  
__where ever it goes  
__I always know  
__that you make me smile  
__please stay for a while now  
__just take your time  
__where ever you go_

_The rain is fallin on my window pane  
__but we are hidin in a safer place  
__under covers stayin dry and warm  
__you give me feelins that I adore_

_It starts in my toes  
__make me crinkle my nose  
__where ever it goes  
__i always know  
__that you make me smile  
__please stay for a while now  
__just take your time  
__where ever you go_

_What am I gonna say  
__when you make me feel this way  
__I just...mmmmmm_

_It starts in my toes  
__make me crinkle my nose  
__where ever it goes  
__i always know  
__that you make me smile  
__please stay for a while now  
__just take your time  
__where ever you go_

_I've been asleep for a while now  
__You tucked me in just like a child now  
__Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
__I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth  
_

_It starts in my soul  
__And I lose all control  
__When you kiss my nose  
__The feelin shows  
__Cause you make me smile  
__Baby just take your time now  
__Holdin me tight_

_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
__Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
__Where ever you go, I'll always know  
__Cause you make me smile here, just for a while_

After Kurt sang everyone went and then auditions were over. Danny gave the Warblers a 20 minute brake before they would know who were singing solos at prom.

Bailey walked out of the room to call the rest of the Warblers back into the room for the verdict.

"Ok, we have our results to who the winners will be." Justin said.

"Our winners are Blaine and Kurt, Reed, Logan and Tweedles," Justin read off the list.

"Hey, we have a secret," the Twins slyly said.

"What is it then," Danny said

"We should get Dwight to sing, he is really good. We heard him singing the other day in the shower," The Twins said delightfully with a plan in their head.

"That is going to be a long shot knowing Dwight doesn't do anything that he already doesn't do," Blaine said. "He also is going to think what demon possessed us to make him do this."

Later that day Shane came to Dalton to see Reed and to also ask Blaine a question.

"Hey, Blaine," Shane called out.

"Hey Shane," Blaine said back.

"I have a question to ask you, I know that Reed wants me to come to the Spring Fling with him just as friends is what he said and I want to let him know that I like him maybe even love him, so can I sing at the dance," Shane asked.

"Sure, I will have to ask Danny and Justin but I think it will be ok because everyone wants to see you two get together, so it will be easy," Blaine said

"Ok, thanks Blaine."

Over at Stuart House Logan and Julian were sitting with their same everyday coffee and doing their homework.

"Hey, Logan I am not going to be able to go with you to the Spring Fling," Julian said

"Oh, so where you off to now," Logan scoffed.

"The day of the Spring Fling is my movie premier," Julian Said.

"Go, just go to your stupid movie premier and leave me here to go alone. You're leaving and Derek has his girlfriend Casey," Logan got up and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spring Fling**

It was a nice sunny day at Dalton along with the hustle and bustle of everyone getting ready for the dance.

Kurt and Reed were already picking out their outfits to wear to the Spring Fling; they wanted to look good.

The dance was to be held in the Dalton great hall.

Once again the twins were making a ruckus with in Windsor House. This time it was with chocolate covered marshmallows and water guns. Which ended up having Charlie chasing them around to get them to stop.

"Get back here Tweedles," Charlie cried

"Never," they both yelled back shooting him with marshmallows and soaking him with water.

"You will pay for this," Charlie said running in to his room to get his weapons, one's which every Windsor kept in their room in case of a battle.

Over in Stuart house it was calm and somewhat quieter than Windsor. Logan was working last minute touches to his solo he was to sing at the dance.

Logan looked around the room, taking a sip of his daily coffee, thinking he would see Julian sitting on the couch, but remembered that Julian was in LA for a press conference.

Derek walked into the room, "Sounds good Logan, but I think you have practiced enough. Hey I have been roped into putting decorations up for the dance and I was wondering because, seeing you have nothing to do, if you would like to help me?"

"All right I'll help. I know this song like the back of my hand so I don't need to practice any more," Logan said getting up from the piano bench.

Over across campus Dwight was moping up the great hall with holly water to keep the demands away from the dance, and he moped because he wasn't allowed to sprinkle salt everywhere.

"Hey, Dwight," said Laura skipping into the great hall.

'Laura don't," Dwight yelled rushing over to catch Laura before she hit the ground from slipping.

They ended up slipping anyway, which led to Dwight falling on top of Laura.

Dwight looked into Lauran's eyes; Lauran blushed, turned away and closed her eyes.

"Don't you dare close your eyes," Dwight sang as he turned Lauran's head to face his.

He leaned in and kissed her.

"Get back here Tweedles," Charlie cried for the fifth time that day still running after the Twins.

"Never," they cried back running into the great hall.

They all stopped in their tracks, bumping into each other, to see Laura and Dwight making out.

"Ooooooooooooo, Justin's going to hear about this," Charlie cooed.

Lauran quickly pushed Dwight off wining, "Charlie don't tell Justin, please?"

"I wasn't going to tell him, I just like to teas," Charlie said back.

"Ok, so I think we should get going," Ethan said pushing them out the door.

"Hahahahahahahahaha," Laura and Dwight start laughing and rolling on the floor.

"Well that was awkward," Dwight pushed himself off the floor and reached a hand down to help Laura up.

"Yup, so, what should we do now," Laura asked

"Well, would you like to go to the dance with me," Dwight asked turning red.

"Yes! I kind of was waiting for you to ask me," Laura turned away and blushed.

Dwight took her hand and led her to the middle of the room and asked her for a dance. He then leaned in and kissed her again.

Later that day everyone started to get ready for the dance. By now Windsor House had clamed down and Charlie was relived.

Up stairs the tweedles heard singing coming from Dwight's room, "What a world, what a life I'm in love."

"Heheheh, we found what Dwight is going to sing," the twins said to each other.

"Ok, everyone ready for the dance? Warblers you guys ready to sing," Charlie called from down stairs.

"Yes we are," Kurt called from up stairs.

The Tweedles ran out of their room and slid down the banister.

The dance started. Hey hey hey, "This is DJ Danny, who's ready to party?" everyone cheered. "I can't hear you. Who's ready to party," everyone cheered twice as loud.

"That's it, ok, up first we have the Tweedles, Ethan and Evan."

The music started and the audience started to jump.

Come on baby take it home  
People are starting to stare  
And they're turning off all of the lights  
We've been putting on a show all ni-i-i-ight

Boys will be boys

Take it home take it home  
Cause i can't take anymore  
It's your touch it's your taste  
It's your dress on the floor  
Take it home take it home  
Cause i've been waiting all night  
For you  
And this is what i'm gonna do

Ice ice melt your heart  
Baby girl the time you've got  
Rush rush for that touch  
Just one taste can't get enough (x2)

Baby put your key in the door  
Cause this party's getting way to loud  
And the neighbors can't take anymore  
And they're so for you  
Let's give them an encore

Boys will be boys

Take it home take it home  
Cause I can't take anymore  
It's your touch it's your taste  
It's your dress on the floor  
Take it home take it home  
Cause I've been waiting all night  
For you  
And this is what I'm gonna do

Ice ice melt your heart  
Baby girl the time you've got  
Rush rush for that touch  
Just one taste can't get enough (x2)

Get a room, and they say  
What to do, them anyway  
Over there, anywhere  
Doesn't matter cause your here

Ice ice melt your heart  
Baby girl the time you've got  
Rush rush for that touch  
Just one taste can't get enough (x2)

Take it home take it home  
Cause i can't take anymore  
It's your touch it's your taste  
It's your dress on the floor  
Take it home take it home  
Cause I've been waiting all night  
For you  
And this is what I'm gonna do

Ice ice melt your heart  
Baby girl the time you've got  
Rush rush for that touch  
Just one taste can't get enough (x2)

Just one taste can't get enough  
Take it home take it home  
Cause i can't take anymore  
It's your touch it's your taste  
It's your dress on the floor  
Take it home take it home  
Cause I've been waiting all night  
For you  
And this is what I'm gonna do

Just one taste can't get enough

The audience cheered and Ethan and Evan took a bow. "Thank you, Thank you," they blew kisses to their fans. They then walked back to their dates, the Dorby twins Eowyn and Arwen.

"Next up we have Blaine and Kurt singing a duet," Danny said over the mic.

"So, grab you date and hold them close," Danny said in a smooth voice.

**Kurt  
**Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile

**Blaine  
**I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms

**Together  
**We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take this slow

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch in the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

**Kurt  
**I know that if we give this a little time

**Together**  
It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch in the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

No I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch in the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight  
Kiss goodnight.

The song ended and everyone clapped, Kurt and Blaine took their bows.

Danny got back up on stage, "Next up we have, oh this is new."

Back stage the Twins were working to get Dwight on stage, who was not willing to go.

"I don't want to sing and you can't make me," Dwight

"Oh, yes we can, don't you want to sing to Laura," the Twins cooed at Dwight.

"All right, all right. I'll sing, but I don't know what to sing," Dwight said.

"We know what you are going to sing," The Twins said pushing Dwight on stage and handing him a fedora.

Dwight stood there frozen with his fedora over his eyes and the song started.

I've got the world on a string  
I'm sitting on a rainbow  
Got the string around my finger  
What a world, what a life - I'm in love

I've got a song that I sing  
I can make the rain go  
Any time I move my finger  
Lucky me, can't you see - I'm in love

The Tweedles went on stage while Dwight was singing to put on a head mic.

Dwight felt a smile growing on his face, then jumped off stage and went over to Laura, took her hand and swung her around.

Life is a beautiful thing  
As long as I hold the string  
I'd be a silly so-and-so  
If I should ever let it go

I've got the world on a string  
I'm sitting on a rainbow  
Got the string around my finger  
What a world, what a life - I'm in love

Dwight went back on stage and the Twins took off the head mic and Dwight finished singing.

Life is a beautiful thing  
As long as I hold the string  
I'd be a silly so-and-so  
If I should ever let it go

I've got the world on a string  
I'm sitting on a rainbow  
Got the string around my finger  
What a world,  
Man, this is the life  
Hey now, I'm so in love.

The crowed cheered harder then they ever cheered before.

"Is everybody having fun tonight," Danny called over the mic. "I can't hear you, are we having fun tonight?"

The crowd cheered really loud and they wondered how someone could top that song, but they didn't really care. Well that's what it looked like.

"Reed I have to go to the bathroom so I will be right back," Shane said.

"Ok," Reed said back.

Shane walked to the bathroom, but instead of going to the bathroom he walked back stage.

The lights went out on stage. The warblers except for Reed got ready.

The song started and one spotlight was on Shane.

**Shane  
**You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough

Blaine steps down from the risers to join his brother.

**Blaine  
**Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

The Warblers all turn around and join in.

**Everybody  
**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
But that's what makes you beautiful

Shane looks down at Reed to see him blush 20 different shades of red. Shane couldn't help but smile.

**Shane**  
So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes

**Blaine**  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

**Everyone  
**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
But that's what makes you beautiful

The Warblers and Shane started to clap.

"Hey, everybody join in with the claps," Shane yells out to the audience and they join in.

Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana

Shane walked off the stage and over to Reed in the middle of the crowd which now had made a half circle around Reed and Shane. Shane takes Reed's hand in his

**Shane  
**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

Shane leaned in his forehead to touch Reed's; Reed smiled and blushed.

But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful

Shane let go of Reed's hand to finish singing to him.

The Warblers by now are jumping around the stage and having a good time.

**Everyone  
**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh

**Shane**  
But that's what makes you beautiful

Shane walks back to Reed, "Hey Reed, what did you think of the song?"

"The song was amazing," Reed said jumping up and rapping his arms around Shane's neck.

"So, what are you're feeling for me now," Shane looks down at the still blushing Reed "You know you are still blushing.

Reed turns and looks at the ground. Shane puts his hand on Reed's chin to turn his face up to look at him. Shane leans in to kiss Reed, but Reed turns and runs back stage leaving behind a shocked Shane who doesn't move from his spot.

Music starts and Shane turns around to face the stage he sees a silhouette of a small curly haired boy. One single spot light shines on Reed.

"This is how I feel Shane," Reed whispers into the mic.

Through the window of my soul  
All the secrets that I hold  
Will be yours to share for always, always

Like a whisper in the wind  
A gentle breeze touches my skin  
And I know you're with me always, always

I can feel it in the air  
The fire that we share  
Can only come from deep within  
It's a light that burns so bright  
It guides you through the night  
And leads you to me  
So find your way back and

Hold me, touch me  
Let the love come rushing through me  
I'm yours with every breath I take  
Forever and ever  
Hold on to love  
Cause deep down that's what we're made of  
Never let go for my heart's sake  
Cause my heart belongs to you

I lie awake to hear you breathe  
Only you can fill the need  
That builds and burns so deep inside me, inside me

As the moon lights up the sky  
There's a thousand reasons why  
That my heart will only beat for you

You're the reason that I live  
So now all I've got to give  
I give it to you  
Just don't fight the feeling

Hold me, touch me  
Let the love come rushing through me  
I'm yours with every breathe I take  
Forever and ever  
Hold on to love  
Cause deep down that's what we're made of  
Never let go for my heart's sake  
Cause my heart belongs to you

Don't give up but just give in  
I will always be here waiting for you  
Love will see us through

Hold me, touch me  
Let the love come rushing through me  
I'm yours with every breathe I take  
Forever and ever  
Hold on to love  
Cause deep down that's what we're made of  
Never let go for my heart's sake  
Cause my heart belongs to you

Shane walks up on stage and over to Reed and they sing the last of the song toether.

My heart belongs to you  
My heart belongs to you  
My heart belongs to you  
My heart belongs to you…only you

Reed hugs Shane and whispers into his ear, "I love you."

"I love you to Reed," he whispers back.

Wooooooo the crowd cheers.

Shane and Reed walk off stage holding hands.

"Next up we have Wes," Danny says.

It's been a really messed up week  
Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter  
And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her

La la la, whatever,  
la la la, it doesn't matter,  
la la la, oh  
well, la la la

We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the  
Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

I woke up with a strange tattoo  
Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket  
And it kinda looks just like you  
Mixed with Zach Galifianakis

La la la, whatever,  
la la la, it doesn't matter,  
la la la, oh  
well, la la la

We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

You got me singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah,  
everybody now, ohh

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Its you and me and were runnin this town  
And its me and you and were shakin the ground  
And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show

Everybody  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals  
Woah, let me hear you now, ohh

Tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop  
Tonight, tonight  
And were dancing on the edge of the hollywood sign

I don't know if I'll make it  
But watch how good I'll fake it  
Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Yeah its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Just singing like whoa, come on  
Oh, all you party people  
Woah, all you singletons  
Oh, even the white kids

Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
Its my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
Its my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

"All right all right next up we have Logan."

Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before

Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,

My life (my life)  
Would suck (would suck)  
Without you

Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you

The music just randomly stopped

That's when Logan heard a faint sound coming from outside the great hall doors. He looked down from the stage.

Julian pushed open the doors and walked in.

Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts  
When you've seen it a million times?  
Does he sing to all your music  
While you dance in the rain to Heartbeat by The Fray?  
Does he do all these things  
Like I used to?

Julian walks through the crowed towards Logan.

Fourteen months and seven days ago  
Oh, I know you know  
How we felt about that night  
Just your skin against the window  
Oh we took it slow  
And we both know  
It should have been me inside that car  
It should have been me instead of him in the dark

Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts  
When you've seen it a million times?  
Does he sing to all your music  
While you dance in the rain to Heartbeat by The Fray?  
Does he do all these things  
Like I used to?

Julian intertwines his fingers with Logan's and they lean their heads together. Julian could see a single tear coming from Logan's eye.

I know, Love  
(I'm a sucker for that feeling)  
Happens all the time, Love  
(I always end up feeling cheated)  
You're on my mind, Love  
(Oh darling, led her where that leaded)  
It happens all the time, Love, yeah

Will he love you like I loved you?  
Will he tell you every day?  
Will he make you make you feel like you're invincible  
With every word he'll say?  
Can you promise me if this was right,  
Don't throw this all away?  
Can you do all these things?  
Will you do all these things  
Like we used to?

Oh, like we used to...

"I love you," Logan whispers to Julian for the first time.

"I Love you too," Julian leans in a kisses Logan.

"Ow, ow," the audience cheers.

Logan brakes from the kiss, shyly looks down blushing and smiling. They both ran backstage holding hands.

"Ok, ok, here are the warblers for the last song of the night," Danny called out. He stepped back and joined the boys.

They were all dressed in different costumes and the song started.

Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.  
I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
There's no need to be unhappy.

Young man, there's a place you can go.  
I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time.

Everyone formed lines and did the dance.

It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
They have everything that you need to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ...

It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal  
You can do whatever you feel ...

Young man, are you listening to me?  
I said, young man, what do you want to be?  
I said, young man, you can make real your dreams.  
But you've got to know this one thing!

No man does it all by himself.  
I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf,  
And just go there, to the Y.M.C.A.  
I'm sure they can help you today.

It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
They have everything that you need to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ...

It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal,  
You can do whatever you feel ...

Young man, I was once in your shoes.  
I said, I was down and out with the blues.  
I felt no man cared if I were alive.  
I felt the whole world was so jive ...

That's when someone came up to me,  
And said, young man, take a walk up the street.  
There's a place there called the Y.M.C.A.  
They can start you back on your way.

It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
They have everything that you need to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ...

YMCA

It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A  
Young man, young man there's no need to feel down  
Young man, young man pick yourself off the ground

Y-M-C-A

then just go to the Y-M-C-A

Young man, young man I was once in your shoes  
Young man, young man I said,  
I was down and out with the blues.

Y-M-C-A

What a way to end the dance everyone thought and they all had a good night.


End file.
